1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a baler, and more particularly, pertains to a baler for expanded polystyrene, also known as foam polystyrene or foam. The continuous compacted expanded polystyrene of the baler can be cut into a length which is manageable in terms of weight, such as that proscribed by OSHA, and can be cut into predetermined lengths by an ordinary person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior Art balers have not been practical for baling expanded polystyrene because the ram did not have sufficient penetration into the baling or compression chamber, and therefore, could not compress the material sufficiently into a mass. Therefore, high-volume and low-mass materials generally have been very difficult to bale because of the lack of suitable ram penetrating forces in the baling chamber. Bales of high volume-low mass material made with prior art balers were unstable and tended to come apart even with any handling.
Expanded polystyrene is a material of particular concern to environmentalists, as the material is of high volume and low mass, and is taking up considerable space in landfills. Polystyrene is used to package a wide assortment of products, such as washers, dryers, refrigerators, other household appliances, TVs, audiovisual equipment, model trains, and just about any other type of product which is shipped in a box. The expanded polystyrene packaging can range from peanuts, spaghetti, small blocks measured in inches, to large shapes measured in feet. Expanded polystyrene also comes in what is referred to as peanuts, spaghetti or denoted with other cute names, and is used as packing material to protect goods in packages or boxes against damage in transit.
The wide diversity of sizes and shapes of polystyrene complicates the baling problem. Of course, it would be possible to sort polystyrene waste according to size and density, but this adds expense and complicates the recycling process.
The subsequent disposal of polystyrene is of very serious concern to the environmentalists, who in the past have had no real recourse but to see this type of packing material buried in landfills, wasting landfill space, which is now considered a precious, non-renewable natural resource.
One particular concern of baling polystyrene was to achieve a bale weight of high density for transportation and recycling. The higher density bales formed by the present invention have a 12".times.12" profile and can be appropriately cut to keep the bale weight within a 40 pound maximum as required by OSHA, or to a desired length for palleting.
Expanded polystyrene, in the past, was not able to be recycled. It is only recently that it has been possible to recycle polystyrene. Now there has been a need created to effectively bale expanded polystyrene on a cost-efficient basis so that the economies were appropriate for handling of baled polystyrene, especially by truck. Achieving the appropriate bale density for cost-efficient handling and transportation is not only important, but is being demanded by the recycling industry, as well as the transportation industry for cost efficient transportation.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a high density baling system for expanded polystyrene packing material, where the bales of the polystyrene are formed into convenient size which can be recycled which saves, protects and preserves the environment, and especially for transportation to a recycler.